Ainsley Silverbead
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= ImagesD5MDBC2T.jpg Ainsley_anime.jpg "Our little angel was the start of the age of miracles." - Ainsley's parents after Ainsley's miraculous recovery Basic Information= Full Name: Ainsley Maria Silverbead Age: 16 District: 8 (10, 12, 9, 6) Gender: Female Height: 5'9 Alignment: Lawful Good Weapons: Ainsley is most proficient in using a machete, followed by either a serrated sword or a javelin. Appearance: Ainsley's face resembles a Scandinavian look that runs in her family; fair skin and wavy blonde hair that looks crimped. At one point, Ainsley had silver cheeks, but they disappeared after a life-changing event. Ainsley's build is strong, but the muscle is rather hidden through height, as Ainsley stands at 5'9. Allies: Ainsley will ally with the Anti-Career alliance or other Silverbead kids if they are in the same games. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Contrary to the typical Silverbead child, Ainsley is rather kind and gentle. She often appears as someone that other tributes often rant to about their problems. Ainsley doesn't consider her healing to be anything more than a simple ordinary miracle. Strengths: Agile, Physically strong, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Pain Resistant Weaknesses: Her Kindness, Long Range Weaponry Use, Swimming Fears: Getting cancer again |-| Backstory= My eyes flash open as I wake up from the IV procedure. All I can remember is flashes of pain and screaming before I fainted on the table. The doctor walks up to me and says, "I sorry, but you have lung cancer." Ainsley Silverbead was born to two scientists that worked in the labs from the Capitol. They had been part of the scientific team that discover the Silver Cheek Cure. She played with the other Silverbead children and was friends with mainly Organza Silverbead, Esme Silverbead and Adeline Silverbead. Lots of the other little children that she attended school with often were jealous of her beauty. Her life was good, until the "day" arrived. My mother cried as she leaned her head into my shoulder, screaming "WHY? WHY?" while Papa cornered the doctor and took ahold of the doctor by is pullover, asking many questions, like why she got cancer and how come the silver cheek method didn't work, My family was in ruins. One day when Ainsley was about ten, she was outside during recess, playing with the other chidren when suddenly, she collapsed. Some people thought that she had an lung failure, others thought that she just had asthma. But, she was taken to the Capitol Hospital where she went under the IV procedure for testing, and it was revealed that she had received lung cancer. I remember collasping on the bed and having this pain in my chest, and feeling like I couldn't breathe. My airways were filling up with mucus and I was in pain for what seemed like forever. I screamed every hour on the hour, either waiting for hope or death to arrive at my doorstep. This pattern lasted for a year and a half. Over this time, the pain kept getting worse and worse, the screams were more torturous and Ainsley eventually fell into a coma with no guarantee with her waking up to live again. During the week that Ainsley was in a coma, her parents never left her bedside. Her "cousins" came to visit her day after day and everyone was pleading for a miracle to wake up little Ainsley. While in my coma, I heard the suffering of my family and their pleas for a miracle. I knew that I had to keep fighting, that I had to live for my family. Then one day, I heard a shimmering sound coarsing through my body like a shield. My eyes flew open and I saw the shocked looks of my parents that combined fear, happiness, excitement and relief. After Ainsley woke up, the doctors ran test on her and they miraculously found Ainsley cancer-free. The silver cheek method had saved her in the end, but with a cost. All the little cancer healing particles in her silver cheeks spread to her lungs and blew out all the cancer and stayed there like a shield. But, after this, Ainsley lost her silver cheeks. Ainsley decided that she needed to rebuild all the physical strength that she had lost due to her cancer. For the two years before she left home, Ainsley trained under Max Haines and eventually regained her muscle and was in tip-top shape when she left home at age thirteen in order to pursue a life in the districts. She eventually made her way to District 8 and took up a job as a washing deliverer. So Ainsley eventually adapted to her new everyday life. She would go do all her clothes delivering, then she would go out under the fence of the District and continue her training before going back to re-deliver the wash before heading back to the girl's home for bed. Eventually, this routine became normal. While in District 8, Ainsley met a boy named Garrett Kingsley and the two of them became a couple, visiting each other on the street and stealing a quick kiss every now and then. But one day, when Ainsley was fifteen, she was delivering the wash to the richest family's house in the District like any other day. Usually, it was the mother that answered the door, but instead, it was a girl that Ainsley immediately recognize. It was Organza Silverbead, one of her best friends in the family. Ainsley delivered the wash, but instead of leaving, she walked up to Organza and opened up her arms for a hug. Organza, a little reluctant at first, walked up to Ainsley and hugged her back, before stepping away, when Organza started to talk: "Ainsley, Gods the last time I saw you, you were a eleven year old girl screaming her guts out in pain. But now you look fine. What happened?" Ainsley smiled before replying "An ordinary miracle happened Organza. The silver cheek method saved after I fell under a coma. The medicine in my cheeks somehow spread to my lungs and cured them. The process though, cost me my silver cheeks." Since that one encounter, Ainsley and Organza often visited and caught up on five years of life. When Ainsley was sixteen and Reaping Day came around, Organza was reaped. As her family friend walked up to the stage, Ainsley screamed out: "I VOLUNTEER!" Organza turned to her before saying "Ainsley, are you sure about this?" Ainsley turned and smiled at Organza: "110 percent sure. Just take care of Garrett while I' gone". And with those last words, Ainsley walked up the stage and was prepared to face any horror that came to her. |-| Inspiration= Name: Ordinary Miracle Artist/band: Sarah McLachlan Album (release year): This song perfectly describes Ainsley to a tee. She considers her cure to be an "ordinary miracle" instead of boasting about how it was all special and everything. When I decided to make Ainsley go through having cancer, this song inspired Ainsley's post-cancer attitude and how she changed her outlook on life. |-| Victor Information= Notable Games 1. The 77th Annual Hunger Games *District: 8 *Training Score: 11 (highest training score) *Odds: Not known, but likely had the same odds as Avery and Isaac. *Placing: VICTOR!!! *Victims: Analisa Latimer (2), Many mutts *Extras: Ainsley was allied with the Anti-Careers in these games which consisted of Isaac Blade, Saibi Deller, Sarah Tulipe and Gregory Delom. In the bloodbath, Saibi was killed by the vicious Sebastian Hive and Ainsley sort of avenged him by killing Sebastian's district partner Analisa Latimer who coincidentially was another one of Emilia's tributes in the games. Gregory also died in the bloodbath due to a knife in the neck by one of the loners and Isaac lost two of his fingers in an encounter with Sebastian, forcing the Anti-Careers to stay in the Cornucopia to care for their wounded leader. The Anti-Careers didn't make another apperance in the games for another week, when all the 11 remaining tributes were sent to the cornucopia. The Anti-Careers threw down their weapons and refused to fight anymore, until a mysterious fog caused Isaac to turn delirious and make two more kills until Isaac shut down. Ainsely seemed to be the only person who could calm Isaac down and she helped him turn somewhat normal again, just before the forces of nature sent by the Gamemakers caused the final 8 tributes to retreat to the top of the cornucopia, where Ainsley attempted to save Damian before it was too late, but Damian fell into the flames. Next, A giant lion mutt appeared and murder Sarah, but Ainsley and Isaac successfully killed it before the mutt could attack again. Ainsley is next seen inspecting the wound on Isaac's fingers while next to a fire before a blizzard was cooked up, causing the guard to be frozen to death. Once the final four had occurred, the arena was opened up again and the last remaining tributes went into the forest before Terrence Birch was mauled by a tree. Eventually, mutts showed up and attacked the last remaining tributes, but Quarin Maicen sacrificed himself to let Ainsley and Isaac become the victors of the games. Additional Notes: I was thrilled with Ainsley's victory in these games as she was my very first victor. Also, I suspected that Ainsley and Isaac had a thing for each other as mentioned in the games as Ainsley was often spotted caring for Isaac, holding his hand or even hugging him, so myself and Pippy think that there might have been something between the two of them. Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Silverbead Family Category:Victors Category:Volunteer Category:TWD's Tributes